


be my last for it all

by hwng00_prince



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 00 liners are musician, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Apocalypse, Camping, Character Death, Established Relationship, Flashback Fluff, M/M, Sad Ending, Sad Fluff, Sad Romance, Zombies, fluff flashback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwng00_prince/pseuds/hwng00_prince
Summary: Being on the brink of death wasn't all too bad when you're not alone. Running wasn't an option anymore, so why should they bother? They have one another.or, Seungmin and Hyunjin reminisce the past as if there was no tomorrow. Because there isn't.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 5





	be my last for it all

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Please be mindful of the tags alright. There is no vivid description on wounds or death here but it could trigger some. By death it meant the death of their human soul, but i guess that's being dead too anyways. If there more warning I should put here do not hesitate to inform me!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this, just as much as I enjoyed writing it! Feedbacks and kudos are deeply appreciated, thank you so much <3

A normal camp in the woods. A camp with friends, an escape for the rest of the weekend. Just your typical hangout on a Friday night. That was what it should’ve been. Just like any other camp that they’ve had before this. 

It was a spontaneous plan Jisung came up with earlier that Friday afternoon during their lunch break between classes. They’re just a group of strangers who made music their dream, meeting each other during their first semester and they clicked instantly. Three and a half years into hardships and friendships, they’ve done pretty much a lot together. Hyunjin and Seungmin seem to hit it off rather more than the other two, resulting in them starting dating 6 months after befriending one another. 

They went and pack their necessities that evening, and met each other in front of the university’s gate at 4pm, just as discussed. Seungmin and Hyunjin were of course the first to reach there, knowing how competent Seungmin is as a person in general. Felix came after, and about 10 minutes past before Jisung came running to them like the ever energetic friend he was. Jisung then brought them to the direction where the rented car was readied just for them. He may be a tardy person, but he always made sure things are done. Felix drove that evening, considering everyone had come to an agreement that Jisung wouldn't be able to focus on the road knowing he is also to be in charged of the stereo. To reach the campsite alive was the first goal.  Seungmin and Hyunjin sat at the backseat, laughing and singing along to Jisung’s “longass destination fun provider” playlist. Country road starts playing and of course it is not complete if not the four of them singing their lungs out to the chorus. The perks of majoring in music though, despite all the loud voices, they all harmonised like no one’s business, smirking at one another once they’re done singing. That was their trademark. Loud and in harmony. A literal summary of them as a group. 

Amidst the chaos that is happening right before his eyes, Hyunjin can’t help but to stare at his lover at times. It was slightly after 5pm now, the sun was getting ready to set but it was still at its glaring orange hues. Bright and hot. But with the view of it behind the laughing Seungmin right now, Hyunjin can’t help but to snap this view. As always, Seungmin is such an ethereal being in pictures just as much as he was in real life. The beauty that he is, all for Hyunjin to appreciate. And he is in no way about to let it go to waste by not keeping it as memory. He snapped a few pictures until seungmin came to notice he was being watched. Or, photographed. He took the camera away from Hyunjin's grasp and pointed the lens towards the two of them instead. Tugging Hyunjin closer and leaning the side of his head against the front of Hyunjin’s shoulder, Seungmin smiled towards the camera while Hyunjin still surprised by the action was captured to be smiling at Seungmin’s direction. The picture turned out amazing.

They arrived at the campsite after two hours of a long drive, with the help of google map. They walked and hiked a bit until they found a great spot to set up the tent before the darkness of night engulfed the area. The place was a little quieter than the usual campsite they’d go to. Not that they minded anyways. They spent the night eating snacks, talking and struggled to make the bonfire. Mostly because Felix kept on blowing air with too much pressure causing the small fire to die the first few rounds. They succeeded anyways. Of course, music students, Hyunjin took out his guitar and they started singing later that night. It was fun, it was all great singing though they were joking around. Great harmony, great mixture of tones accompanied by the chords strummed by Hyunjin.

That was what joy was. The fun and jolly they experience before hell breaks through. Felix who went to find a spot to relieve himself, only to never come back even after 20 minutes had passed. Jisung searched around, only to find Felix had a bite mark on his right calf but he was all alone. He was staring into nothing, as if he zoned out and his pupils were blown, looking like it lost its colour. Jisung helped him up and kept asking him if he was okay. All he did was stare straight ahead and mumbled something incoherent to no one in particular, much to Jisung’s horror. 

Upon reaching their camp spot, Hyunjin and Seungmin can be seen pacing back and forth in concern. When they saw the sight of their other two friends, they were so relieved and sped up to them almost immediately. However terror flashed before their eyes when Felix suddenly shot his head up and screamed in such an inhumane manner and took a huge bite on Jisung’s jaw to which jisung let out a screech of pain and agony. Hyunjin and Seungmin were beyond petrified with what they had just witnessed unfold before their eyes. They couldn't get a hold on the situation and stayed frozen in their spot until Felix suddenly locked eyes with Hyunjin.

They were still at quite a distance apart from one another, and the moment they had eye contact, Hyunjin stepped right in front of Seungmin in an attempt to protect him. Seungmin however, was more concerned about Jisung and was about to run to him, who was laid down splayed on the ground, if it wasn't for felix who suddenly took a limpy step toward the two. Hyunjin realising that's the fastest speed Felix can go, he slowly back away grasping Seungmin's wrist in his hold. 

"What about Jisung?" fear is evident in Seungmin's whisper. Hyunjin just shook his head, opening his mouth to say something but it was as if his voice was stucked in his throat. 

Each step forward felix took send one step backward for the two couple. Their legs were jelly, having to witness their bestfriends like this. It all happened too fast. One moment they were singing happily and just in a blink of their eyes, everything had gone wrong. Felix, bubbly sunshine Felix, right now in front of them, lifeless, pale and so full of rage, definitely ready to give them the bite of their lives. Jisung, lying lifeless on the ground, pupil shaking and turning grey, and skin slowly losing its colour. Similar to Felix’s. Realising that they’ve actually lost their friends, Seungmin’s vision turned blurry and eyes glassy, his legs gave up and he dropped to his knees. The sound of Seungmin hitting the ground startled Hyunjin, who was still obviously still very much terrified by the scene in front of him. And of Felix who is still persistent in moving closer to them. Hyunjin quickly squatted beside Seungmin, both hands pulling Seungmin up by his shoulder and guiding him away from harm that is awaiting them. Chasing them. They stepped back far enough to at least breathe. Noticing how they have been holding their breaths and taking a deep, deep inhale and processing everything that has happened. They know there’s not much they can do but to run. 

Hyunjin was about to say something to Seungmin, but just as he was opening his mouth to speak his words, a high pitched shrill was heard from in front of them. They both closed their ears from the unpleasant sensation it gave their ears. It was Jisung, he looked terrible, blood trickling down his left cheek and jaw from the bite Lix gave him. He was now trying to stand, still screaming and this made Felix produce a similar scream. It was scary, it was disturbing, but what was more unsettling was how the trees around them started to shake. Birds started to fly in all directions, leaves rustling and falling and suddenly it was just not the screams of their two friends. More were heard, and it was becoming louder in volume indicating something was definitely getting close to them. 

They know they had to run, and they have to run now. 

They ran and ran, and kept running like there was no end to it. No rest nor even a slight stop to take a breath. They just kept on running, afraid of how much closer they could be with danger. 

And that is how they ended up in an abandoned glass building. Glass walls, glass doors, all glass but there was no hint or sight of the outside world. The glass was filthy, tainted by all kinds of substances, crippling plants and also residue of whatever nature has to offer. It was dark that the only hint of light was from the small cracks of the wall. They have no idea how strong the infected could be, they have no idea how far they will make it tonight, or will they ever make it out alive. The walls look as fragile as they are right now. Perhaps running was never an option. Not at all. Rustling sounds were getting closer, groans of different pitch and tones sounding clearer. It was only a matter of time until they were busted. Until the death of their humanly soul. 

Hyunjin and Seungmin held each other in tears. They were trying to muffle their sobs so hard to the point it was almost suffocating. Hyunjin held Seungmin tightly, not wanting to let go. Despite being afraid himself, he still gain his composure, whispering assuring words to Seungmin, letting him know that they are together. That he is not alone. Seungmin just held the front of Hyunjin’s shirt tightly, afraid to let go. Hyunjin just kept his embrace around Seungmin, one palm against his waist and the other stroking his hair. They were shaking, both by fear and hyperventilating from the run earlier. It didn't go unnoticed by Seungmin. But who was he to comment on anything, when at this very moment, they were both shaking. They were never afraid of death, but if this is how death is coming to them, then they are at least grateful that they were together right at this very moment.

Seungmin took a deep and shaky inhale as he slowly rose from Hyunjin’s embrace, and searched for Hyunjin’s eyes. They’re in the dark, but the glint in Hyunjin’s eyes certainly can’t go unnoticed. The glassy surface of those beautiful eyes, as beautiful as the beholder. The oh so familiar eyes that Seungmin can never get tired of staring into. Seungmin had always loved Hyunjin’s eyes. His eyes tell stories, the same way his facial expression does. It was what drowned Seungmin into him. He managed to give Hyunjin a small smile and slowly brought up one palm to rest against the cheek of his beloved. Hyunjin leaned into the touch, reciprocating the small smile. 

“We’ll be okay,” an obvious lie they both know won’t happen, but they go with it anyways. Hyunjin turned his head slightly to plant a kiss on the heated palm, a silent reply to the statement. A single tear slipped down his right eye, and settled where the palm met his cheeks. Hyunjin’s lower lip trembled, attempting to widen his smile just for him to choke on his tears. He closed both his eyes and leaned more into the heat of Seungmin’s touch. He felt a soft kiss was planted against his lips. It didn’t last all too long, but long enough to know that it was sincere. That it was out of love. 

“Come on, dance with me.” Seungmin invited as he stood up, reaching out his hands for Hyunjin to clasp on. Hyunjin stared at him all confused. He could hear the noises and rustling from outside getting closer. He was a little worried, but he went with it anyway. They both will die anyways.

Seungmin took out his phone, looking like he was scrolling through it briefly before setting it down and the starting note of the music was heard. He knows this song all too well. It was their song. It was their anthem. The very song, with literally “Dear, Hwang” written as the title. They know there is no point in running and hiding anymore. They just don't give a damn about being silent. If this was to be their last moment, then they are going to savour it. They brought their bodies together, swaying left to right, forehead against one another as if they are not on the verge of death right now. With both Seungmin’s arm around Hyunjin’s neck and Hyunjin has his placed lightly on Seungmin’s waist, they part their foreheads to stare into one another’s eyes. It would be a lie to say that they weren’t afraid, that it wasn’t present in their eyes. Fear aside, there’s also a glint of fondness, warmth.. Love.

They both know the song all too well. It was an original piece made by none other than Kim Seungmin himself. The song was slow, sentimental, romantic. A piece that was carefully and thoughtfully made, with words lovingly and heartily written all for Hyunjin. They both reminisce the night this song was presented, the way it was conveyed. 

_They were having a simple homemade candlelight dinner at Seungmin’s family house. God was probably on their side that night as they had the whole house to themselves right on the first anniversary of their journey, coincidently. They spent the whole evening cooking in the kitchen, their playlist can be heard in the background as they tease one another when the other wasn’t looking. A domestic sight, really. Just your typical 21 year olds, in love and in joy. Having the time of their lives though almost forgetting to pop their poorly attempted ice cream into the fridge. Evening past and dark has engulfed the canvas of the skies, they were finally done with the cooking and now it was time to eat what they’ve made the whole evening. Just a simple, but fancy-looking carbonara (extra cheese just like how they both like it), some salad on the side, overly fancy decorated mash potatoes and some cheap white wine they both bought earlier that afternoon. It was a great dinner, good food, good people, chatting away as they ate and brought in the ice cream last as dessert._

_ Once they’re done, they do the dishes together, Hyunjin did rinsing and Seungmin soapped it all. Again, just another domestic sight, stealing kisses and all, giggling like teenagers being first time in love. Maybe it was indeed them being in love for the first time. They wiped their hands on the towel hung right beside the sink and that’s when Seungmin suddenly dragged Hyunjin out the kitchen by his wrist. _

_ “Follow me, I have something for you!” chirped Seungmin as he skipped to one corner of the house. _

_ “Wha- I thought we agreed to not get each other anything and just have our own dinner!” Hyunjin whined but still let himself be led by Seungmin anyway.  _

_ Upon reaching the corner where the piano is, Seungmin pulled out a fancy looking chair and placed it right at the position where he knew he could see Hyunjin and forced him to sit “like the good boy he is”. All Hyunjin could do was stare at him in confusion. That confused look soon slowly faded though, as Seungmin made his way to the piano and took a seat, flashing Hyunjin a smile before taking a deep breath.  _

_ "Listen, this one's for you, my love"  _

_ He starts pressing fingers on the keys, a soft tune can be heard. Starting slow and feeling a little bit nervous, but when he looked up and made eye contact with his boyfriend, he was presented such a beautiful smile and a nod of encouragement. Seungmin gathered his composure once again and played the keys with more confidence now, closing his eyes to capture the emotion he knew very well he had as he made this piece. It was a beautiful intro, Hyunjin can only listen in awe as he stares at the man who is playing right now. What he didn’t expect was the words that came after the slight pause of silence. Just as lyrics were sung, accompanied by the amazing and soulful melody, Seungmin opened his eyes and once again stared at Hyunjin as he sang the words. Occasionally switching his attention to the keys, and once in a while closing his eyes when he tried to focus on the tune he was trying to sing, mostly he just serenaded it all as he locked eyes with his boyfriend. Heart full, the air around them light and warm. _

_ “I love you.” was the last line of the lyrics.   
“I love you too.” was the line that followed right after the song ended.    
  
_

_ Their first exchange of i love you’s. _

_ It’s fairly a short piece, just 3 minutes of melodies and words of love spilled by heart. It was short but it felt as if time slowed down for the two of them, like nothing around them mattered and it was just the two of them in this world. Room dimly lit but it was like they were the light of each other at that very moment.  _

Just like how it was that night, as how they are right now. Except there is no piano, nor fancy dinner, or even dimly lit chandelier above their heads. It was them savouring their last moment in love, death awaiting to take emotion away from them, awaiting to part them. Right now they are drowned in the music played by the equally dying phone, serenading them as they dance their hearts away. Brutal and loud knocks and smashes were heard opposite the glass barrier they had between them and the outside world. Cracks were heard faintly, so as loud groans and screams. It was faint to them though, as what they could only see now is a tunnel vision of the person in front of them, just their breaths mould as one, just as how their souls are. Hyunjin and Seungmin. They continued swaying in each others embrace. They could hear the shredding of glasses, not sure if it’s the walls or the door, or perhaps both. They couldn’t care less.

This was it, it’s their end soon. Their last moment together. 

_ “Lets be as happy as this for a long time,” said Hyunjin in between giggles. _

_ “Dare I say, til the end of our time,” replied Seungmin with just as much joy as he was shown. _

Just as how this song was how they expressed their first i love you's, they both flutter their eyes close, tears hesitantly rolled down their cheeks as they whispered their last i love you's.


End file.
